


Answered Prayers

by alijah, thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijah/pseuds/alijah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's prayers were answered, even if the timing was a bit off the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts), [alijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijah/gifts).



> I don't own GOT or ASOIAF, Martin and HBO do.  
> I hope ya'll like this AU and yes there is more to it than just this.

Sansa watched as Robb approached her cautiously, he'd been walking on egg shell since arriving at court; but then it was well known that Aegon hated him. She was in the gardens today so Aegon wasn't going to intervene per usual; no that duty would likely fall to Ser Selmy if he thought Robb got too far out of line. 

"What do you want Stark?" Barristan didn't cared for her brother either. The older knight had left Daenerys' side when he heard that her husband had conquered Westeros, which hadn't surprised her given how long the women had been 'trapped' in Slavers Bay. He'd admitted the girl was becoming more and more like Areys with each passing day, which meant the Stranger would be not far behind her now.

"I just want to speak with my sister," she scowled. The last time he tried to speak with her it had ended in disaster; him with a broken jaw and her crying her eyes out into Aegon's chest. 

"Did I not tell you last time I have not wish to speak with you?" which she had after the whole incident had been said and done.

"Surely you can't be mad with me still?" how could she not have been? He'd abandoned her for an empty title and haunted home.

"Yes I very well can be Lord Stark," she had once relished in calling her brother 'Lord Stark,' now she spat it like a curse, "and do not think that trying to sweet talk me will gain you back the crown that Aegon claimed," he brother had knelt like Torrhen and just the same he'd given Aegon his crown. Aegon had taken the crown and molded it to fit atop her own head, the irony of it had not escaped her notice when he'd used it as his betrothal gift to her.

"I blame him for this," her brother's face was twisted with rage. This is where she'd started to break down into tears last time; he'd blamed the one person who saved her from Baelish's slimy grasp rather than taking the blame himself, "if he hadn't have mysteriously appeared out of thin air in The Vale you wouldn't be so dead set on hating me," oh if only he realized.

"Now that dear 'brother' is where you're wrong," The Gods thrusting Aegon The Conqueror into the middle of the Eyrie for some unexplained reason had been them answering her prayers at long last. Baelish had planned on marrying her to Harry, something she hadn't been so keen on, Aegon had been the kink in the chain she'd needed, "He didn't leave me to fend for myself when he happened upon me," she'd traded all of her knowledge and alliance in exchange for him keeping her up to date on any plans that he thought would best beat the Lannisters. He'd made her feel human again by not treating her like a Cyvasse piece, "unlike you who left me to whiles of lions," it's only when she's about to take Cersei's head that she realizes that she's in love with him.

"Sansa?" he sounded so broken.

"You left me to be the play thing of a king who was madder than Aerys," she said as she stood from her seat, "if you still hold any affection for me Robb you'll leave me be," his expression read forlorn, but she'd not give into what he wanted. Deciding she no longer wanted to stay in his presence stood and began for the hall that led to the throne room. She heard him call her name again as she began toward the Small Council room instead in hopes of finding her husband; maybe she could convince him that a little distraction would be good for him, Gods knew she needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Grace?" Uncle Brynden asked. She'd been standing at Aegon's solar door for twenty minutes now unsure as to what she would say once inside.  
"

I'm fine Nuncle," he didn't look to convinced at her assurance, "I'm just unsure how to tell him," his eyes light up in understanding.

"He'll be happy no matter what way the news is told Sansa," of that she wasn't so sure. If her husband had been anyone else she would have told him long ago that she was expecting an heir, but they were in King's Landing and news was never truly private. Varys probably knew she was expecting before she had, the man seemed to know everything else going on in the realm so why not this right.

"I suppose going in would be a good start wouldn't it?" she asked while staring at the door.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" he mocked and she glared in return. He didn't understand how nervous she was right now, but then she also knew he was trying to get her to move forward.

"No," with that she gathered her courage and with an exaggerated sigh entered Aegon's solar. 

Upon hearing the door to his solar open he looked a bit surprised, she didn't normally disturb him when he was working but she'd been waiting three weeks to tell him this particular tidbit.

"Sansa is something wrong? Dis you have another spell?" he asked walking toward her and dragging her toward his chair behind the desk. He'd been cagey since seeing her vomit this morning, which is why she thought he might get angry over not having told him sooner.

"No Aegon nothing's wrong with me," she giggled at his confusion.

"Then why..." he trailed. She hesitated a bit before it simply rushed out.

"I'm pregnant Aegon," and the next thing she knew he was holding onto her all the tighter. 

"So that's why you've been evading me for near a month?" he asked pressing his forehead to hers. 

"I wanted to wait just in case I miscarried," that had been her primary reason for waiting so long and the stressful visit from Robb, "and I didn't want Robb to crowd me," Aegon's face darkened and she knew her decision had been the right one.

"I'd have made your brother travel back to WInterfell if you'd told me sooner," she gave a breathy laugh, they both knew Robb wouldn't have left if he'd found out and as much as she disliked her brother right now that didn't mean she wanted him dead. 

"So you're pleased my king?" she asked.

"I couldn't be happier Sansa," she felt more than saw him stand and twirl her around, by the time he set her on her feet she felt both parts dizzy and elated. He hadn't been angry and for that she was glad.

"When shall we announce this news?" she didn't want to tell all of Westeros quite yet, but also knew it was inevitable. 

"We'll wait a while longer me thinks," her must have given her opinion away because he burst into laughter after his statement, "You fully agree I see."

"I don't want to share our happiness quite yet."

"Then we shan't," he said as he led her toward the door, "and I think we deserve sometime to celebrate," the mischievous gleam in his eyes said they'd not be leaving their chambers for hours to come. 


	3. Twins and Traditions

Sansa looked down at her sons and wondered just how she'd survived the birthing; she'd once thought that the beatings the Kingsgaurd served her unbearable. birthing her sons had proven far worse. She wanted sleep, but at the same time all she wanted to do was hold her boys. Given the positioning of the babes the Maester had determined she'd have girls, but then she supposed these things were haphazard at best.

Aegon had been rather happy with the news, he hadn't seemed to care if they be boys or girls only that his children would all share the same mother. When she asked why it had been such an issue with his sons with Visenya and Rhaenys. His answer had been surprising, "Visenya was my elder sister and she believed that because of that that Maegor should have ruled instead of Aenys. In Valeria it would have gone that way, but I could see the darkness in him and chose to follow the Andals tradition on naming my eldest son heir apparent instead," well that put things into perspective.

Observing her sons again she noted that the only distinct difference right now was the blankets they'd been wrapped in. Black for the first born and red for the second. She'd decided a long while ago that one of her sons would be named Eddard, but she wasn't so sure what to do about another one. She'd thought about Robb, Brandon, Brynden, Rickard, Jaehaerys, Viserys and the list went on and on but she just couldn't pin one down. Aegon, she had decided, would name his heir.

"Sansa," she had been so absorbed with her sons she'd not noticed Aegon enter the room. He outstretched him arms to take the babe in the red blanket, " I was shocked when Maester Robar told me you'd birthed a set of boys," his gaze hadn't left either of the boys and for that she was glad.

"I think the Maester was more shocked than either of us," she truly did believe this. The poor mans face had gone ashen when he'd received the news.

"He probably thought I'd kill him for being wrong," Aegon shook his head with a bit of a laugh, "Have you thought of names?" he asked her.

"The one you're holding I'd like to name Eddard in honor of my father," she said stroking the babe's cheek.

"What of the other?"

"I'm not too sure which name would be best," it took him a moment to answer but he didn't disappoint.

"What of Rhaegar?"

"Why that name in particular?" this would be interesting to hear.

"If not for him you and I would have never met," well he did have a point.

"Rhaegar it is then," she did owe the man her fate in truth. She'd not have met Aegon if not for the man, "Prince Rhaegar and Prince Eddard what an odd pair they make," and she couldn't have been more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding more, just let me know what'cha think I should do or add next.


	4. In Memory Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally 'meet' their grandfather.

Are you sure of this?" she asked her sons. They'd come to Winterfell so the journey's food stores could be replenished whist heading toward the wall; she had decided that she'd visit the crypts while she had the chance. The twins had decided they wanted to tag along, "It's dark, dank, and there's not too much fun to be had," but the silver haired princes merely nodded back.

"I wish to 'meet' my namesake," Eddard stated with a hint of excitement, she'd told so many stories they probably felt like they needed this.

Except for his silver hair he resembled his grandsire a great deal, so much so that even Robb had commented on it. So it was of no surprise that he gasped at the sight of her father's statue, oh yes the resemblance was uncanny.

"Does he meet your expectations boys?" she smiled slightly. Oh he more than met their standards apparently from the awe struck looks they were giving his visage. After she's said her peace to papa they leave the Crypts so the boys can attend their lessons.


	5. Of Children and Troubled times

Sansa watched as the twins doted on Rhaenys, barely a six weeks old and already she had them wrapped around her little finger. It would be fun to watch as the two scared off any suitors that vied for her hand.

"Boys let your sister sleep," they drew back a bit looking toward her, "and I believe both of you have training to attend with Ser Jaime," her boys were quite fond of the older knight.

"Yes mama," they said a bit disheartened. They'd spend the entire day with their sister if she'd let them; but even they had duties to perform, so it wasn't quite feasible.

"And you my little one," she brushed her cheek, "are going to be nothing but trouble," she chuckled. A knock at the door startled her out of her musings, turning her gaze to the intruder she noticed her guard looked worried.

"Your Grace the king wishes to speak with you," Barristan wasn't a person who rattled easily so the concern in his voice moved her forward.

"Arya," she called to the shadows, "watch her whilst I'm gone please," she didn't need a response to know that her sister would kill anyone who tried to harm Rhaenys. Exiting the room she wondered what could be of such urgency that Aegon didn't come for her himself, nothing good of that she knew.


	6. Greensight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gave him this gift, but he isn't quite sure what they expect him to do.

"Aahhh!" he screamed in as he fell to the floor. Pushing himself up Rhaegar thought of the dream that had been haunting him since his childhood. Greensight his mother had called it, a gift the Old Gods gave to individuals they favored; he isn't the first Targaryen to have it, unlike his uncle he isn't bound to their will so he doesn't understand quite yet why they're showing him what is to be.

"Did you have that dream again?" Eddard asks from the doorway, his scream must have woken him.

"Yes," he sighs.

"Do you think it will happen, that she'll try something?" they've been told she's declared them Blackfyres, believing herself to be the last 'true' Targaryen.

"Greensight is never wrong brother, or don't you remember the lessons with Uncle Bran?" Eddard nods.

"I do, but that won't keep me from hoping," they both knew with his dreams being the way they were that she would eventually come to fight for the throne, but there was no guarantee it was actually him sitting atop Balerion, it could easily have been their father.

"She'll come Eddard, but we'll be ready for her," he is certain of one thing though, he is destined to help protect Westeros and if that meant killing one of his father's descendants then so be it.


	7. Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Gods have a job for Aegon I.

He'd been regaling Aegon and Jaeherys of how he'd won against the Westerland and Reach when he'd died. Where he was wasn't what he'd expected to find once the bright light had dissipated; he was in a godswood covered in snow with a what looked to be the Winterfell Heartstree standing tall before him. He'd held little faith in the gods, but the legends and tales that The North spun for it's children were fascinating. He didn't know why they would summon him of all people.

"What could they possibly want?" he mumbled climbing the roots trying to get closer.

"They have a mission for you Aegon," he heard an old and tired voice tell him from the opposite side.

It took him a moment to reach said person and asked once I had, 'This mission would entail what exactly?' The man looked ancient and haggard and Aegon wasn't too sure he wanted to know why he was attached to the tree.

'There is an enemy that the young prince needs help with,' who would dare threaten his kingdom? He hadn't been the best of rulers, Seven Hells Senya and Rhae had been better than him but he wouldn't lose the home he'd fought to obtain.

'Who is this enemy perchance?'

'The Others that the Starks spoke of in their legends and tales,' he lifted his brown in disbelief, 'the boy is the Prince that is Promised, but he's been betrayed and there is little chance he'll be willing to save those who let him die.'

'How much time do is allotted? Where do I start and who will ally with me? Is there anything else that needs to be accomplished?' so many questions so little time.

'You have till winter truly sets in,' that could be at any time, 'I know not where they shall send you or who your allies shall be. You are to also ensure that Westeros stays in one piece and that we do not suffer another mad ruler,' the man has a grave look in his eyes, 'I fear my nephew destroyed the dynasty Rhaenys, Visenya, and yourself created for our family.'

'So we were our own undoing?' his solemn nod was rather disheartening, 'When do I leave?' the sooner he started the better.

'When you believe yourself to be ready.'

'Will I have Blackfyre and Balerion?'

'Given time.'

'Then I shall take my leave.'

'Start in the direction that you came and you'll be taken to where they deem fit,' he then sighed, 'You shall also not remember this meeting or the reason behind it,' he kept walking forward.

'Time to see what my actions have wrought,' he thought as he once again saw white once more.


	8. Red 'String' of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon reminisces on first meeting Sansa.

Aegon could still recall the moment he'd met Sansa, it hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences either. He'd been dropped off in The Eyrie, inside the Sept, so close to her in fact he was practically dumped into her lap. He'd given her such a fright that she'd hidden behind the statues out of his sight, he hadn't meant to scare her he'd explained whilst coaxing her out of hiding.

More than an hour passes before she reveals her hiding place, having finally believed his pleading, from behind the statue of The Maiden. She was still scared and shaking, but that didn't keep her from approaching him and begin asking some rather important questions and announcing she knew exactly whom he was.

'Who wouldn't recognize the only man would could ever truly tame all of Westeros?' she'd asked mockingly.

'So you shall help me?' Aegon needed allies and the young woman would do for now, hopefully she'd help reign in The Vale Lords too.

'I shall,' Aegon felt a bit relieved. He wouldn't be walking into what was going on totally blind, he had quite the bit to catch up on, but first he need the name of the Lady.  
'My thanks...'

'Oh gods be good I apologize your grace,' she looks a bit mortified, 'My name is Sansa,' traditionally that's a Northern name, 'Sansa Stark,' she clarifies. He's a bit shocked, she has the Tully looks about her, except for her hair, but before he can think any further on the matter she continues, 'I shall introduce you to Lord Royce first,' so she'd been planning something before this mess began, 'then once you know who you can truly call 'friend' I'll introduce you to Lord Baelish,' if her tone said anything it was that she didn't enjoy said person's company, 'I will give warning now though,' she worried her lower lip, 'be very careful around Lord Baelish. He's one of the best when it comes to playing the Game and will find every secret you hold if given enough time to find one, he's also manipulative,' so nothing had changed game wise, just the players, 'and when we are in either's presences call me Alayne. Baelish hid me here as his bastard daughter 'because he was such good friends with my mother' she stated in a disbelieving voice.

'You don't trust him?'

'He's part of the reason my father was executed,' her fists are clenched as the words leave her mouth, 'He's also the reason I'm 'wanted' by the crown. Stupid bastard just couldn't leave well enough alone,' she whispers furiously.

'I believe it best we go now,' trying to distract her, 'don't you?' she smiled a bit in thanks.

'Yes it would,' she says heading toward the door, 'follow me if you would.'

It was that moment that the Gods had tied them together with a red string of fate  'or auburn hair' he can't help but muse and he couldn't have been more grateful.


	9. To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former friend and a man her mother was right not to trust try and work together to usurp both her family.

Sansa watched as her boys played with their sister in the gardens, so oblivious to the world around them these three were. There had been a threat of an uprising in the North, her brother argued that his nobles still had no want of a Targaryen king, even if the queen was the daughter of the former Warden, and that Lord Bolton had started talks with the Tyrells. It wouldn't have surprised Sansa, Margaery still wanted to be queen and Roose still wished to take her brother's place as Warden.

It was this particular arrangement that had put Aegon and herself on high alert, and no more than a week ago Tyrell forces alongside Bolton had began marching on the city, to say he'd been a bit rattled would have been an understatement. She hadn't let the terror show when she went to the battle field at Aegon's side, him having given her the fighting lessons himself, but her resolve had kept her there. The want to see Rhaegar sit the throne, Eddard become Warden of The North (for after all these years her brother still had no heirs), for Rhaenys to become Princess of Dorne. If she wanted to see those envisioned days she needed to fight, with everything she had she needed to win. Nothing would hold her back, nothing would stop her from gaining victory this day. These two were as ambitious as they came and their peoples wanted to give them what they dreamed, but alas all dreams must come to an end and she was about to end both of theirs quite abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to input their opinion on how the families are punished and what not just let me know.


	10. Natural Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Targaryens are like dragons, natural disasters. Death, destruction, and chaos precede and follow them no matter where they roam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I own nothing.

Looking at the ruin that is Kings Landing Sansa is more than certain they were lucky to have evacuated the city when they had. They'd had a few days warning from Doran, who held a rather long standing grudge against 'The Mother of Dragons' for allowing one of her dragons to roast Quentyn alive, that Princess Daenerys was sailing toward the city. She'd thank both the Old Gods and the New that they'd been forewarned, because seeing the destruction that follows most Targaryens she knows that neither her people or her home would have survived.

Daenerys' dragons may not be as large as Balerion, but that didn't make the destruction any less devastating, though she did happen to know that Balerion's flames are quite the bit hotter and created most of the damage upon the city. The attack from the Tyrells and Boltons had been her bid at a rather poor organized distraction whilst she 'snuck up' on them, as she said it had been ill planned, and one more glance at the citizens that had been at the tail end of the evacuations allowed her the grateful at how ill that plan had been. She knew without having to be within the walls of the city to know that most of her army was little more than ash, including some that had yet to reach the shore.

"May the Gods have mercy on your souls," she whispered for those that had suffered through the suffering that was actual dragon flames. She's felt their heat before, whilst bonding with Aegon, and that had been a rather 'weak' dose of what Balerion could do.

"He's asking for your presences San," her uncle said taking a spot next to her, "I think I'm beginning to understand why the Maesters of old poisoned the dragons in the first place," his meaning not lost on her.

"From this perspective I suppose it's understandable," she knew to a degree they'd made the right decision, "but in the end what they wanted was control over the country, not the safety of the people," her tone was cutting. Maesters were a tricky lot, families were lucky if the had ones similar to Maester Lewin who were more even tempered, passed on tales passed down through a family, and were more open minded about the superstitions of the region enough to study them thoroughly. Most Maesters simply didn't want magic to exist period.

"I'll give you that San," he relented.

"Is he in the throne room?" she'd have to find a horse for herself and a Kingsguard or two.

"He is."

Help me gather some horses then we'll be needing them," after finding the number of steeds needed, and a fully laid out instructions for Tyrion and Barristan, she and her guards made for the palace.

Going through the city made the words her uncle had spoken earlier all the heavier in her mind. She knew full well why the Maesters had done what they did, 'Targaryen's are natural disasters, dragons or not,' her mind supplied. Aegean had ordered Balerion to burn ten thousand men on the battlefield against both Gardener and Lannister kings, so she easily comprehended their original plan, 'after all death, destruction, and chaos proceed their comings and follow their goings.'


	11. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He enjoys tormenting his good-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own either series, if I did there would be some significant changes to canon.

Aegon finds upon meeting Robb Stark that he wishes Torrhen were here in the boys stead. Torrhen knew how to turn an evident loss into a victory, the Starks were made Wardens of The North thanks to his friends actions. Robb Stark for all his military prowess, what little the boy has accomplished, knows little in the way of doing much the same.

"Your Grace," the young man grits out, "I present you The Northern Crown."

"I thank you Lord Stark," unlike Torrhen he his good-brother did not seem to relish in his peoples continued survival. Mayhaps I should twist the knife further, "I believe your sister will much enjoy the fine crown this will make her," the boys anger becomes much more pronounced, "she is to be my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and let me know what ya think. I have ideas for Robb version, I just haven't gotten to that point yet.


	12. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar worries over the dreams he's had since childhood and the how his mother fares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own either series, you'd know if I did.

"Ahhh!" Rhaegar hates childbirth, or at least when it comes to it and his mother. She's been in that room for what seems like eternity and that worries him greatly.

His father has told him more than once this evening that his fretting will do anyone little good, especially since his mother has gifted them with four younger siblings. Something in his gut won't allow him to ignore the sense of foreboding he's felt since his mother announced this pregnancy to the courtiers, much like the dreams that have plagued him since childhood.

That is something else his father advised he push from his mind, unlike Ned and Mama who listen to his words, the Old God's gave him a git he can't help it if others ignore him.

So distracted is he that he never notices the midwife enter the room or his father's askance of how the queen fares.


	13. The girl from his dreams is more of a woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar regards his father worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a rather good idea of who I want this to be and I wanna know if ya like what I've in mind.

The person he'd assumed was his age or younger, but once given a closer inspection he realizes this person is actually older than either of his parents, and that's saying something because they're both in their early to mid thirties. So she must either fall in the same category as his father or was born sometime before the rebellion. There's only one Targaryen Princess that could possibly fit that category and he really hoped that she fell into the 'murmurs dragon' slot like 'Aegon' had.

"So you believe you've been given a warning of another murmurs dragon," his tries mother coaxing him on. She knows father doesn't heed his dreams in the same manner they do and must chisel her wording carefully because of his disbelief.

"I do indeed," the woman means trouble and father ignoring his word won't do them any favors, "I know you don't believe me father," He turns toward his monarch in hopes of reaching his father, "but if ignored she will destroy everything you and mother have worked so hard to accomplish," his father was as grounded as they came, but he was also still a dragon at heart and his accomplishments and family were his treasures. Threaten those two things and we'll he wasn't so sure he wanted to be there for the fall out.

"And if I heed your words? What then?" Rhaegar understood to am extent why his father acted as he did, acknowledging his greensight meant casting aside The Faith, but need he be indignant about it? It frustrated him greatly.

"We begin our prosper," it want that simple he knew, but it was closer than they'd previously come in recent years.

"Make the needed adjustments you believe needed," his father stood and began walking towards him. Once in front of him his father stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I trust you Rhaegar," the smile that graced his father's face was all the encouragement he needed.


	14. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Tommyginger for helping me name these rascals, I have plans for all of them at some point or another. This is separate from 'A Close Call' because I haven't decided on how to play that scene out yet.
> 
> Rhaegar and Eddard are ten, Rhaenys is seven, and Torrhen is six.

"We could name him for your father," she glances down at their newest born son and daughter. They'd already decided on Seryena for a girl, but they'd never made their mind up for a boy and now it was judgement day.

"I wish not to name my son after that man."

"Why?" she casted perplexed look up at him.

"I would not want to curse the boy with a name I have no love for," he sighed, "Aeiron and my mother were about as compatible as water and oil," he looked at the silver-copper haired little one, "even by political terms it wasn't the wisest of matches," something grandfather had come to regret, "he was a high-strung perfectionist who cared for little outside of propriety and power," he'd looked down on Valaena Velaryon for being everything but, "My mother Valaena was a free spirt who held little love for Aeiron or his desires. Love us she may have but his passive aggressive abuse," because Aeiron was all about image, "drove her away just before 'Enya's eighth nameday," life had become more turbulent after that, "Something he didn't appreciate either. 'Enya took the brunt of his wrath to protect Rhae and I," his sister had been forced to become the callus queen that history painted her as, "She learned to deal with the suffering and manipulations Aeiron put her through by growing a thick skin, it's why she's remembered for being callus and calculating," after everything the man had done to them, "We never could meet his expectations. Too much like our mother, too maverick," less so 'Enya as time wore on.

"Then we shan't," she leaned into him , "like with Torrhen," they'd received quite a bit of flack for that particular dig. Aegon found it fitting though, he wished to honor his friend and Sansa's ancestor, for it was thanks to Torrhen's actions that Westeros stabilized, sans Dorne, and allowed for Sansa's birth.

"Thank you Sans," he pulled her closer, "I was thinking of naming him Brynden mayhaps," Brynden Tully come to King's Landing to become a Kingsguard, more like Queensguard, in hopes of preventing the next Lysa Arryn he presumed. By the time he arrived back from dealing with his good-brother the two get along like a house on fire and he's not so sure that's a good thing because both have a pension for trouble, intentional or otherwise. That is outweighed by the sheer joy Brynden brings to Sansa's life, she comes alive with the constant attention and affection of a father figure and for her that's what he is.

"Truly?" her eyes shine in uninhibited joy.

"Yes truly," planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Brynden and Seryna Targaryen," letting the names roll off her tongue, "I like them together, they match well."

"That they do," he takes Brynden from her, "I only hope you don't have your namesakes trouble making ways," Sansa throws him a glare.

"We aren't that bad."

"And Balerion wouldn't hurt a fly," he snarks.

"Oh hardy har har," she smacks his arm, "I suggest you go and assure the children I'm fine," after a quick kiss and handing Brynden back to her he's out the door, off to calm his children's frayed nerves. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's always had more confidence in him than Ned himself has.

As a child Eddard had known he'd be the presiding lord of Winterfell. Uncle Robb's lack of heir and the leige lords favorable likance of him ensured it, but what had solidified this belief were Rhaegar's visions and dreams.

As children Rhaegar had a habit of speaking about events or titles that had yet to occur or be granted/bestowed. On more than one of these occasions Rhaegar had dazidly called him Lord Stark. They'd been taught Greensight was never wrong and if his brother slipped the title a time or two with that dazed look upon his visage then Ned knew it was likely to become reality.

What Ned hadn't expected was when he's to recieve said title; greensight maybe spot on as to what would happen but not as to the when. He's fifteen and not completely prepared to handle the responsibility associated with lordship. Not to say he doesnt know the nuances but more in that everything is thrust upon him so suddenly; they'd all thought he had more time than this. He's fifteen and the circumstances are uncommon, not unheard of but not common by far.

'You worry to much,' his father tries to placate, 'you've been studying for this since you were six years," his father smirks, "You'll do fine."

He tries smiling but knows it's more a grimace. Ned doesn't just _want_ to 'do fine;' what Ned _needs_ is to be great. His grandsire was a brilliant warden, lousy Hand and politician but none could say he wasn't a brilliant warden.

"Stop comparing yourself to grandfather," he looks toward the doorway, "you'll do better if you don't concentrate on the differences," Rhaegar steps closer, "just remember you and he were in very similar circumstances."

"You think?"

"I don't think," his twin smirks, "Lord Stark. I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Torhenn is born amidst salt and smoke, the circumstances nature made but smokey none the less. Fire blazes outside the castle walls, a lightning strike in the gardend of the Maidens vault.

Sansa passes out from the loss of adrenaline, after all who in their right fucking mind wouldn't have been scared, and missed out on Aegon dubbing him Torrhen. He argues that the boy is more Stark than even Ned.

"I agree," she's seen the man's statue in Winterfells crypts and can see the resemblance that all but Rickon and Arya lack, and even her siblings don't quite compare.


End file.
